Rhyth's story
by Kitahoshi
Summary: JSRF! Where did Rhyth come from? She knows , and now she has to face the truth in order to move on from Yoyo...R&R!
1. Present

It was dark and cold. She knew that.But she wasn't sure what had made her come here , to the GG's hang out. She WAS part of the GG's now , but she had been getting little sleep lately. Her blue eyes flashed when she spotted what she knew she had come for.  
  
Rhyth stood at the bottom of the staircase , holding the sacred blade. She had owned this knife for as long as she could remember , and it had stayed hidden during her time with the GG's because of it's markings being of Poison Jam. That's where she had met Yoyo for the first time , or any of the GG's. She had been hiding quietly on Poison Jam territory , waiting to see the rumoured tresspasser from these 'GG's. She shivered under the breath of the wind. She wasn't wearing proper clothes for night.She knew that. She wore blue rollerblades with the bright yellow wheels only Poison Jam have. She wore striped blue knee high socks that went from light blue to dark with each stripe and reached almost to her thigh. She wore a short baby blue dress with symbols at the bottom left corner and what appeared to be a a metal bra on the outside that tied around her back like the opera singers wore , only her's were round and smaller. The dress was sleeveless on it's own , which was why she had transparent baggy sleeves ten centimeters down her arm from where the dress ended on her shoulder.Underneath her left sleeve was a gold coloured watch , with her initials engraved on the back.  
  
No one knew that the strange thing she wore over her dress only appeared to be metal and that it was a much softer material. No one except for Yoyo. She had hit herself when she found out. She should have known , he was so sneaky and rarely told the truth even to their own gang! But no. She had done what was was foolish and had been with Yoyo a couple of times. He told her he loved her. But he always smiled that sly smile when he did. She was angry with herself for trusting him. She had seen him making out with Gum , the blonde Venus of the gang. But Gum was beatiful , and her dress had a low cut V in the front to show off. Strands of blonde hair hung from her blue helmet , and crystal blue eyes. Much like her own , Rhyth noted.But Rhyth had medium blue short hair and had no helmet or signature hat. All she had was the strange symbols underneath her eyes that she no doubt believed were tattoos.  
  
Gum was sleeping up those stairs , her blue helmet with a vertical yellow stripe beside the couch she lay on so her shoulder length locks showed. Rhyth Grinded up the stair rail and jumped off at the top , landing silently in front of the couch where Gum slept. Gum's chest moved up and down with each breath , so notable with Gum's plunging neckline. But Rhyth wasn't here for the show. She was here for something much more.  
  
Rhyth took out the blade and leaned in towards Gum with it. It was a milimeter from the tender skin of her neck before she felt eyes on her. Her hand froze and she looked up into Gum's crystal blue gaze. But she saw something unexpected there. She saw chocolate brown eyes. Rhyth screamed.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay , MOST of this was based on the game information like where you find Rhyth. However , I'm assuming that Yoyo was the character who does the missions at this point. Also , Cube will be brought in here and it may be a bit off but I don't know you see her in the game because it was my friend who got that far and messed up my game so I don't know. IMPOV! Anyway , review please! 


	2. Past

Rhyth couldn't believe what she was seeing. In front of her eyes was a memory she had buried a long time ago. Two little girls stood at a burial , alone. One was about eight years old with straight black hair that went down to her mid-back. She wore a dark black baggy dress and black faded buckle shoes. She held the hand of the smaller girl who only seemed four years old. The smaller girl looked back at where Rhyth was in the memory , and crystal blue gaze locked onto crsytal blue gaze.The little girl had wavy dark hair to her chin and a tiny scar on her chin. The older girl looked down at her younger sister.  
  
"It's okay , I'll take care of you Rhyth, you and the gang are safe with me," said the older girl settling her hand on the little girl's head.  
  
"But what about Mama ? Why are they putting her in the ground?" little Rhyth asked.  
  
"Mama did something very bad , so now she must be punished. She was bad. She put a GG before us and her own gang," the older sister replied.  
  
"What's a GG?"little Rhyth asked.  
  
"Your father was a GG," the older sister said. Then , it vanished from her eyes. Rhyth was sitting as though she had fallen over on the ground in front of the couch and her blade was hidden away again. She blinked , and saw Gum crying on the couch in fear as Corn rocked her in his arms , telling her everything was alright. Yoyo was watching , biting down on his bottom lip. It was like he was jealous. Rhyth steadied herself and stood up again.  
  
"RHYTH! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Yoyo yelled.  
  
"Calm down Yoyo , she was sleepwalking again," Corn said , gesturing to Rhyth's missing headphones for her discman that she always wore when she was awake.  
  
"She could have hurt Gum badly! You're Gum's boyfriend , you should be more concerned!" Yoyo critisized. Corn frowned at Yoyo , he knew that Gum wasn't the only one afraid that needed to be protected...  
  
"Fine!If you'll let that go then the least you could do was kick Rhyth out for this homicidal attempt!" Yoyo said , surprising Rhyth further. He didn't care about her.Not even one bit. He wanted to remove her.  
  
"But Yoyo , we've never kicked anyone out of the GG's or had refused memberships , don't you remember the soul in the streets? That we're peaceful?" Corn said , trying to stir pity in his friend's heart , but to no avail. Even though Rhyth couldn't see Yoyo's eyes beneath his dark rectangular sunglasses , she could feel his glare. She summoned her control on her rollerblades and quickly jumped on the rail to grind down. However Yoyo wasn't done yet and went behind her , then knocked her off the rail. Luckily she didn't fall at a high point in the staircase , so she was just a bit bruised , but not in the red zone. She had no time to waste , she knew he was coming after her. Getting up again , a bit wobbling , she skated as quickly as she could to the nearest exit. She heard his skates a few meters behind her , so she grinded down a staircase that led to the pipe which entered into Rokkaku-Dai heights. Her old home. When she exited the pipe , she came to a halt. Surrounding the entrance was the Poison Jam gang and their unspoken leader , Cube standing at the front. She didn't seem surprised to see the GG , which gave a shock to Rhyth. She heard the echoes behind her and turned to see Yoyo skate out into the circle.He stopped and looked at the circle.  
  
"Why have you disturbed our grounds?GGs and other gangs already know this is Poison Jam territory," Cube said cooly. Cube stood with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes , pale skin. She wore green lipstick and had a black choker and black gloves. She wore a black tube top which didn't cover the dark tattoo on her left shoulder.Her belt was a rare type with little holes every few milimeters and buckled with a skull that had glowing eyes. She wore black spandex capri's that hugged her hips and red stitches along the sides that matched her black skates with red lines curling around the ankle and red wheels.  
  
"I-I-uh" Rhyth tripped over her tongue.  
  
"Rhyth , you know better than to enter these grounds again. He may have his excuses , but you know these grounds are exclusively our's," Cube sontinued , skating up a bit towards her. Looks from member to member of Poison Jam. Yoyo's eye brow lifted in question.  
  
"Come Rhyth , it's time for us to go back to our own hang out. It appears you're not welcome here anymore," Yoyo said , as if he cared. He took her hand gently , and pulled her towards the pipe out again. For a moment she rolled towards it , then she leaned on her brake. She knew as soon as they reached the other side, she would die. He stopped and looked at her. She felt the glare and flinched.  
  
"No," she said quietly. She pulled away her hand. Skating backwards away from him towards Poison Jam.  
  
"Are you crazy? Do you have any idea what they'll do to you?!" he said harshly. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Compared to the GGs and you , I think I'll take my chances. They can't possibley do worse than you did," Rhyth spat at him venemously. Without making any signal , she skated quickly and sqeezed between two Poison Jam guys and began to head to her old hiding place. She quickly grinded up the stairs , hearing the Poison Jam gang already heading after her.  
  
Yoyo was expressionless as Cube stared him down alone.  
  
"Leave," She growled.  
  
"It's a suiting punishment for her," he said quietly , skating back into the tunnel. She raised an eyebrow in question at his last statement although she knew exactly what he was talking about. 


	3. Uncertain future

Rhyth hadn't gotten very far when she was caught and her arms held by two Poison Jam members , who skated her back to Cube's personal territory and home.Cube lived in one of the old abandoned houses at the top of Rokkaku- Dai heights , and she sat on a chair with her rollerblades to the side and she wore black worn sneakers. The two gang members skated in , and held her still as she struggled.  
  
"Leave me alone with her," Cube commanded. The two oafs dropped her in a chair across from Cube , then skated out. They silently jumped up and grinded * down the wire that went up to Cube's home. (a/n: * yes , 'grinded'. 'Ground' is a different ise of this verb and the game must use slang therefore that is my interpretation of their grammar) Rhyth stared at her rollerblades , examining the two spike like things that protruded from the back of her skates.  
  
"Rhyth..." Cube began , then paused and pursed her lips. Rhyth wouldn't look at her. "It's been a long time Rhyth. I have an idea why you've returned , but we can't shelter you on these grounds. This is Poison Jam exclusive grounds , and the others will not stand to protect a GG," .  
  
"But- I could join again , couldn't I?" Rhyth said daringly.  
  
"Rhyth , you know I wouldn't allow it. You have the markings of a leader as I do.You know that the order of Poison Jam life," Cube said monotone. She stroked the tattoo on her shoulder , thinking about it.  
  
"Why won't you just let me be like one of the other girls?!" Rhyth argued , frustration from her past returning. Cube frowned at her.  
  
"You will be escourted back to the GGs immediately. You are being sent to your leader , Corn," Cube said , then snapped her fingers. Two Poison Jam members stepped into the house , hauling Rhyth out of her seat by her arms , then taking her down the wire.  
  
When they reached the tunnel , the two stopped. Rhyth knew what was happening and she had no right to fight back because she knew the rules. One pulled out a blade and silently made a small cut on Rhyth's right cheek*.(a/n: under the tattoo) A thin stream of blood ran down as the guy cleaned the blade with an aqua rag and put it away once more. Then they skated into the dark tunnel towards the GG's hangout , where they would see her safely from harm until she was delivered to Corn...  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tallulah:  
  
To say the least , I'm glad that your review wasn't the worst. I do have a tendency to speed things up in the beginning , but I have to get the storyline down. Anyway , I hope I wiped out any concerns about grammar with 'grind'.  
  
Me:  
  
And to you , I have nothing to say that isn't censored. Do you know what I find pathetic? Reviewers who don't know how to offer constructive critisizm. Seriously , you need to take a lesson from Tallulah about this writing that you don't seem to be an expert in. ((:p no one asked for dirty play , and I AM not five years old)) 


	4. Corn surprise

Rhyth grimaced.She wasn't looking at any of the GG's, she was staring up at the brightly lit moon.  
  
"I'll take her the rest of the way," said an impatient Yoyo. He didn't understand the language.He didn't understand the way that Poison Jam males spoke at all.  
  
"Graaaa" growled one of the two guards.  
  
"I SAID-"Yoyo began, before Rhyth interrupted.She turned a cold glare at Yoyo.  
  
"Yoyo, he said he's on strict orders to take me directly to Cube, are you illiterate?"she snapped. The GG's ignorance sometimes angered her. She knew how they spoke, and how Poison Jam had a different way of communication.It was considered simplistic but if so it should be simple to understand.Or, that's what Rhyth thought anyway. Yoyo didn't budge. Rhyth looked simply at the guard on her right arm.  
  
"I promise not to run,"she said, as though answering him.  
  
"Graww, graww,"he replied, then released her arm. The boy roughly skated over to Yoyo, and pushed him to the side. Rhyth found it amusing, because Yoyo seemed to take it to offence because he was not used to their ways. She laughed out loud at the degraded look on Yoyo's face as the guard took her arm again and roughly pulled her onward. They approached the swarm of GG's , and the GG's stood at battle stance.  
  
"Graww, graww,"he said. Rhyth sighed at the puzzled look on the GG's faces.  
  
"He says that he must speak with Corn,"Rhyth translated. Slowly the crowd separated and Corn skated out towards them. "Although, you'll need me to translate,". Corn nodded toward an empty corner near the entrance to Shibuya Terminal. Rhyth smiled with surprise pride.So one of them wasn't completely stupid afterall...  
  
"Graah, graah," the guard spoke when they had reached the spot.  
  
" 'I have been sent by our leader to escourt this GG to Corn, leader of the GG's.She was apprehended at the entrance to Rokkaku-Dai heights this evening and has spoken with Kaa.She is to be watched carefully for treason to the GG's by way of Poison Jam' "Rhyth repeated in normal english.  
  
"I see, Rhyth."Corn looked over at Rhyth warily. "You'll have to explain to me what Kaa is."  
  
"Kaa is our leader. That's how it's translated by the females in Poison Jam," Rhyth explained.Corn raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Tell them to report complete agreement and co-operation."Corn said, looking at Rhyth. Rhyth looked at one of the guards carefully. She raised her her head to the moon and opened her mouth and made a barely audible throaty sound. And then they grunted at her before leaving. She smiled as they left. She waved to them as they turned to look back for a moment. They quickly bowed on their knees and made a low throaty sound before leaving.  
  
"You have a long explanation Rhyth,"Corn said, he sounded tired.Rhyth looked down at her watch.It was only 1:07AM, not so bad, right? She made a quiet high pitched cheeky sound and realized she was speaking in Poison Jam tongue again.  
  
"It means 'I understand.'"she explained.  
  
"I know," he said, then looked at her.For a moment she saw a glint of the moon that revealed his eyes for a moment but as quickly as they came they were gone again. "Rhyth, you will have to accompany me for the next few days in treaty with Cube.That's enough time to explain everything,".  
  
Rhyth followed him in the silence, into Dogenzaka Hill and into an apartment building above a store.In order to get to it they had to climb around the back and hop over a couple of fences and grind up a metal pole into the window.She carefully entered the dull apartment and removed her skates. Corn set his in a closet by the door but Rhyth held the skates tightly to her chest in a protective gesture. He then pulled out two sets of large old t-shirts and boxers and threw one set at her.She caught it curiously, but did not put it on.It was a one room apartment. 'NO WAY' she thought. He moved over to a cot in the corner and without warning began to change. Rhyth blushed heavily and turned the other way to look out the window. She was too afraid to look back in case he was not finished yet, so she remained looking out the window until the light went out. She heard squeaking and turned to look over again. Corn had changed and was climging onto the cot pulling a worn blanket over him.  
  
Rhyth took the cue and set the boxers and t-shirt down, and climbed onto a couch by the window. Later that night she awoke once, sweating from the heat of the room.She looked over at Corn, noting he was still asleep. She then changed into the t-shirt and boxers.She found them much more comfortable than what she noramlly wore, and lay back on the couch and drifted into sleep once more.  
  
"Sister...sister?".  
  
Corn sat upright, upsetting the blanket in result.It slid to the floor.Looking out the window, he noted thatThe sun was about to rise any second. Over on the couch, Rhyth was roughly tossing in a fitful sleep.She murmured words beyond comprehension every five minutes.Corn sighed, this would definitely interfere with his sleep schedule.He couldn't sleep while she was sleeping so fitfully.  
  
"Sister?" she called out again. The second time he could understand what she was muttering.He slowly stood up from the cot, and moved to the couch to check on her.She was reaching out, her arms stretched out as if reaching for something.Somehow she got a hold of his shirt while he was off guard and she pulled it towards her. He wrenched himself away , and quickly changed into his day clothes. He grinded on the pole outside the window and stood on top of the buiding, He looked out on Dogenzaka Hill's main street before jumping down ans skating down the hill.  
  
~~~!!!~~~  
  
"Rhyth, pay attention!You're going to need to know this!" snapped an older girl with short black hair and strict brown eyes. She wore the black baggy dress which now almost fit her and was less baggy.  
  
"But I'm not the leader!You're older , remember?" cried a younger girl dressed in a checkered blanket sewn into shorts and a t-shirt. The stitching was very visible, done in colours that were thrown out behind the sewing store.It was sewn in an ugly shade of yellow-orange that reminded the older girl of throw-up.  
  
"Rhyth, you 'll need to know these things out on the streets!"the older girl reprimanded.  
  
"But the other girls don't leave Rokkaku-Dai Heights!"the younger one protested.  
  
Rhyth suddenly awoke to the sun shining in her face from the window. It was at least ten o'clock in the morning by now.She yawned and stood up.She stretched, then noticed that she wasn't wearing her own clothes anymore. The night before hit her like a ton of bricks. She looked down at her clothes that were in a little pile by the other end of the couch. She picked them up, and for good measure changed in the closet.She emerged in her clothes and skates, then looked out the window and stopped.She knew she shouldn't leave the apartment while Corn was gone, it was dangerous. But she also knew that she bwas brought up extremely reckless. With that last thought, she followed the instinct in her gut and grinded up the pole to the top of the building. The streets were busy and full of people. She would have been happy there, but she decided on having a random visit to Shibuya terminal.She skated into Shibuya Terminal, holding no grudge from the night before but enjoying the warm weather and brightly lit sun.She was about to pass the road that led to the garage but thought better of it and stopped.She was standing where Yoyo had first found Combo. Without forethought, she jumped onto the railing which led to the ramp and led over the street lights.It must have been a bad idea because she suddenly noticed Yoyo and Gum skating out of the Garage.  
  
Rhyth's heart sped up, she had no where to go without being seen. So she skated down the street as fast as possible and ground on the ramp and used the height to jump across the street and land on the railing across the road. Out of instinct, her mind numbed and she circled back to the entrance of the Garage with Gum and Yoyo close behind.  
  
She wasn't quite sure what happened then, things, time seemed to blur and what happened beyond the garage she couldn't remember. All she could figure was that somehow she had gotten to Rokkaku-Dai Heights and led the two in a wild goose chase in the sewer where she lost them in the bottom of the underground sewer.They must have been at the top floor of the Sewage plant when she snuck into the tube that brought her to the bottom of the sewers.Once the adrenaline had stopped she came to full consciousness and realized she was sitting in Cube's throne room, looking up at where Cube once proudly sat , with a golden mask. She was leaning against the thin rail, holding her knees to her chest.And it seemed that no matter how hard she tried she could not tear her eyes away from the chair.The large stone face in the wall had been there since Rhyth could remember alhough she figured that whoever built the sewers didn't build this particular face in the wall.The room reflected a bright purple from the chemical filled waters.She quietly closed her eyes, and she wasn't quite sure how long she sat there seeing nothing but darkness.  
  
The sound of skates did not stir her from her deep sleep, as Corn skated in through the door way.An amused looking Cube sat upon the throne , wearing the mask. Corn and Cube seemed to be aware of each other's presence but did not speak. Without a word, Corn lifted Rhyth and skated slowly out of the chamber through the exit that lead to the grey room. 


	5. Interrogation

Rhyth felt warmth. It was unusual. She felt like she was laying on something soft. It was unusual. She opened her eyes, she was still dressed. She knew then it wasn't a dream because she was laying quietly on Corn's bed with the blankets tenderly tucked around her. The window permitted red and golden rays of the setting sun to pass through. She slowly sat up, and yawned.  
  
"You're finally awake.It's dinner time," Corn said unexpectedly, and he left it at that. He stood from the couch, and extended a hand to help her up but she refused silently and stood up on her own.It was then she realised her skates were not on anymore.She searched with her eyes around the room in a silent frenzy before she saw them beside the bed. Corn set up two cheap T.V. dinner tables and set out some food. Rhyth took her place on the couch and looked down at the food.It was new... only a sandwich with bologna, but it was new.  
  
Rhyth and Corn ate the meal in silence as the sun went down. Corn set her long T-shirt and boxers out beside the couch then changed into his own.She had been up on the roof for quite a while.He lay down on his bed and pulled the covers around him. He noted however, that Rhyth left no perfume scent there like Gum used to. Rhyth did not haunt nor tear at his very being, she just was.With that thought, he drifted to sleep.  
  
Rhyth entered much later then Corn had fallen asleep.She had been out prowling the dark streets to use up energy that had fluctuated since she had eaten. The moon was high in the sky by the time she returned to the apartment.She had learned that no matter how long she skated in a frenzy out there she could not banish the hunger. Not normal hunger, a hunger for comfort. But she hated the frailty of it.She didn't want to depend on anyone for comfort. She quietly changed beside the couch into the t-shirt and boxers.The moon was so brightly lit outside that it cast it's glow upon her while she changed.Her pale skin ( a result of being raised underground and out of sunlight) seemed to glow with the moon's lent light. Rhyth settled herself onto the couch, fully set in an argument with herself. She would not go back to Yoyo and plead for him to hold her and comfort her. He really sucked at it anyway.  
  
'But there's Poison Jam...' remarked the annoying voice of protest in her heart. She would not go back there. She didn't belong anymore.  
  
'What about all the other GG males?' it replied again. They would not accept her.She didn't know where they were anyway.  
  
'What about Corn? He'd never know. He's asleep.' .The thought brought a crash of regret onto her mind for even thinking that. She would not be so pathetic, as to try to get comfort from someone asleep.Besides, what if she were caught? She wouldn't do it. She would just look a little, that's all. Rhyth's chin was resting on the arm of the couch while she peered at the sleeping figure beneath the sheets.  
  
'Too thin. He looks incredibly frail and weak.' one thought surfaced.  
  
'But I'm the same way.Yoyo said so, but he told me I was very-' the thought stopped in mid air. The hunger had only grown and she quietly surpressed it by lowering her head onto the couch again and curling up to hold herself.  
  
~~!!~~  
  
"Mama! I'm home! You won't believe it too, I got you a pretty flower too!"a young boy said as he stomped in the door with muddy shoes.The little boy had bright blue eyes, but bruises around his shoulder. His tame blond hair was like his mother's only strangely brighter yet darker.His mommy always told him he had his daddy's hair-she hated it. In fact, she hated everything about him.Even when he brought her flowers, she would still hit him and yell at him. That's how he got the bruises. But that was how his mommy showed him she loved him. She was just confused, that was all. Or so the little boy had thought.  
  
"Mama?Mama where are you?" he called, unnerved by the silence.He opened the door to the bathroom quickly, expecting that his mama was playing hide and seek. "Mama!That was too easy! You gots to hide in the shower, not hang like that.And you're all blue, you're not the right colour!"The child went on, he had no idea.  
  
"Mama...?Mama, can you hear me..?". His eyes widened. A high pitched scream was heard all over the apartment building, the child now knew the truth. She hanged herself because she hated him so much.He always knew that she would someday...  
  
"Yoyo?Are you okay?" Gum brought him out of his memory.  
  
"I'm fine,"he said slyly. "It's lucky that Corn has to baby-sit Rhyth, now we have so much time together,".  
  
~~!!~~  
  
It wasn't quite day yet.Rhyth gently rested her chin on the arm of the couch, and saw that Corn wasn't still in bed.She turned the other way with a sigh and noticed he was right beside her.He was dressed, looking down at her.She tried to stop herself but she reached out-  
  
"Rhyth wake up," said a dull voice.Rhyth's eyes opened suddenly.Corn stood beside her and she was tightly gripping his shirt.Trying to hide her blush she let go and pulled the blankets around her face.She turned away, looking to the back of the couch. She expected him to leave, but she heard him sit on the floor. She hoped he wouldn't say anything, hoped she wouldn't have to reply...she didn't want to explain her dream. "Rhyth, you've had one day, it's time you tell me about your history with Poison Jam,".  
  
"Corn...I don't remember very well.I can't remember anything."Rhyth said, closing her eyes.She hated reopening an old wound.She couldn't even remember.  
  
"How do you know their speech?"he asked shortly.  
  
"I don't know. I just understand."she said. "It's natural to me."  
  
"Why did Cube spare you?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know." she answered. She was irritated.  
  
"Why does Cube want me to keep an eye on you?"he asked.  
  
"Because Yoyo tried to kill me, you saw him," she said.  
  
"What are your relations with Cube and Poison Jam?" he demanded.  
  
"Listen, I DON'T REMEMBER OKAY?!"she said angrily, turning to him at last and sitting up in a whirlwind of movement.They were nose-to-nose as she snarled. "I can't remember any of my past, okay?!". His stubborn look did not leave.She was getting angry.  
  
"I know you remember.Your nightmares are obviously a result of something in your past,"he said, not giving up. He would get to the bottom of this even if she scratched his eyes out which she seemed like she would find that enjoyable right about now.  
  
Rhyth snarled in a Poison Jam like way and stalked to the window.She was in a T-shirt and boxers. She didn't bother to change and tied up her skates in fury at Corn's laughter.She grinded up the pole and began to skate and let the surroundings blur.She didn't care much to stop, she just needed to clear her head.  
  
'Who does he think he is?!' she thought indignantly.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tallulah: o_0 what are you doing here? You mean people actually read this anymore? Lol , sorry about the long time no writing ! I was playing JSRF and now I know my friend was right about that tip about the sewers and Cube.Icky with the Gum. Ewwwwwwwwwww! I only use Cube and Rhyth in multiplayer.lol, shows you why Cube is so nice, eh?Anyway, thanks for the tips and reminding me people are actually READING this still.  
  
Me: YOU suck. I hate you, go get a life. (Insert mob with pitchforks here) Stop harrassing me you immature git. 


	6. Unexpected warmth

Rhyth knew she had been sitting here all day.She was lazily sitting beside the ramp where Yoyo had found Boogie in one of the chairs. She was hungry, but her anger had lasted the day before she knew she had to give in. She knew she looked silly, still in boxers and the old T-shirt.The shirt hung loosely on her thin figure and left one shoulder partially bare.Her knees and down were openly seen like before but the dark colours made her look sickly and paler than usual.She knew she had to return.She hadn't wanted to face that fact all day.But now...now she was hungry.She left her clothes too.  
  
Rhyth stood. The final reason...god she was lonely.She didn't care if she spent the evening yelling and arguing with Corn, it had made her feel alive again.She may have been filled with rage but it reminded her that she was still alive.She took a slow pace as she descended the stairs and grinded over to the entrance to the sewer. Her eyes avoided the entrance to the underground sewers, as she exited the facility and headed into Rokkaku- Dai heights. She tread lightly, knowing anyone who was still left at the Garage would be sleeping or too drowsy to notice her. She saw from the corner of her eye two figures and knew them on sight. Yoyo and Gum. The sight angered her. Gum was pathetic. She played on any guy who would allow it.Rhyth smiled in sardonic delight at the thought of the look on Gum's face when she learned the truth about Yoyo's loyalties. They were with no one.Especially not women, he had told her. She made it half drowsily to the apartment and walked in.She was cold, the night air had been unkind to her delicate flesh. Corn sat eating a sandwich with a second one set out next to it for her. She undid her roller blades, and they ate the meal in silence.  
  
Rhyth noted that Corn finished his sandwich and moved towards his bed.She felt an inner revolt as she wished for at least an argument to satiate the thirst for social interaction. She wouldn't sleep well unless he was angry with her, and she was angry with him. She would have somewhere else to focus her mind.  
  
Without warning, Corn picked up his blanket and wrapped it around her. She wasn't sure why she didn't struggle, why she didn't punch him. She let him wrap it ever so gently around her without a glare or a word. It didn't seem great but the feeling was interesting to Rhyth.She imagined that's what it felt like to be cared for.Corn sat down beside her again and folded up his table.  
  
"Two days." he said. She didn't want to talk about it. "You owe me at least a bit more if you've been thinking all day".  
  
"I don't remember." Rhyth replied shortly. "Speaking of two days, it's been two since Gum has been with Yoyo.Ofcourse, you wouldn't know when your girlfriend is cheating on you because you're too busy dwelling on my past,". Rhyth couldn't help it, it boosted the energy inside her. When Corn stood up, and looked at her with a true angry look she was pleased.Very, very pleased. She was surprised greatly with his strength when he pulled her up roughly and held her shoulders tightly.  
  
"How would you know?!" he said angrily.  
  
"Simple.I was skating by the garage this evening when they decided to share passions," Rhyth teased.  
  
"Answer the questions, Rhyth!Just tell me what you're so afraid of in your past!" He yelled.She sensed frustration in his voice. She lightly laughed.  
  
"It's hard to believe anyone would just go this far for the GGs , what's your main reason for wanting to know about my past?"she said, slight irritation and slight curiousity showing on her face.  
  
"Because , Rhyth," he said, his grip on her shoulders loosened. "I care about whether you survive your past or not." Rhyth tensed, and he could feel it beneath his fingers. She pushed him away with an angered look on her face.  
  
"Who are you to lie and say you care Corn?! Don't you know anything?!"she yelled. Her muscles were tense, her eyes determined.  
  
"And who do you think you are Rhyth, QUEEN OF THE SEWERS?!Get a reality check!Yoyo is never going to go back to you he planned it all from the start!"Corn yelled in an unexpected outburst.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rhyth blinked. The warmth... how did she get here? She couldn't quite remember everything that happened. She remembered up to the outburst and that's when things got confusing. She remembered lunging at Corn out of the anger she no longer felt.She remembered she had tackled him and they were fighting, rolling , punching... But how did that lead here? She wasn't sure. Then everything had been a daze. She remembered clothes, frantic anger, strange acts. Then there was here. Rhyth knew her clothes lay somewhere near, but she didn't care much for them right now.She didn't need them.She was warm. She felt comfort. She felt no anger, pain...only a daze still. A daze where she seemed to feel fuzzy and warm.  
  
Rhyth really didn't want to face reality yet.She was...too happy and relieved to care just yet.She closed her eyes then and nuzzled Corn's shoulder affectionately before falling back asleep.  
  
'How amazing someone can seem so cold and be so warm...' she thought , before drifting off.  
  
Corn wasn't quite sure what to think. At first, he commanded himself to let go, to leave , to do SOMETHING. But nothing responded.His arms were still wrapped around her. They were still lying there peacefully. He had felt it when she had awoken, he had thought she would do something. But she didn't. She seemed to affectionately nuzzle his shoulder before falling back asleep. How did he let this happen? He wasn't sure. His father once told him that things between a man andwoman were never clear, hating and loving were so closely intwined it was easy to step over the line. He had never believed it. He thought hating and loving were opposites , there was no connection.  
  
He mentally commented she seemed frail when she was asleep.But he had learned that appearances are deceiving when she tackled him and they fought before.... before what? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that she was stronger than she looked.  
  
Corn looked down with a questionable gaze as Rhyth began to shiver and make the signs that she was having a nightmare. He gently held her closer, in some attempt to comfort her although he doubted he could comfort anyone who had to confront their past.In their dreams they were alone. However, he had a feeling this was it. Now she would remember everything, whether she would admit to it later or not.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mai: YAY ! HAMBURGERS! JUICY! Well, as you can see I just couldn't wait to take a bite. Now we get to see the after effects!  
  
Tallulah: ...YAY! ....*cough* anyway, thanks to you and Mai I have written this chapter late at night and still have to do my Math Homework. You better like this chapter! (By the way, I really need to update the rating on this. But who knew THIS would happen? Huh? I did? Sorry, but I just write.I never know what plot twists happen at random so I really can't say I saw this coming at all. Man...this is one wierd pairing.Anyways, thanks for your support! 


	7. Memories

Rhyth wondered.  
  
"What did our mother do?"she asked.Cube was standing behind her, brushing an old hair brush through her dark blue hair.Cube always brushed Rhyth's hair when she was small, and tonight was the last night she would be Cube's little sister.Tommorrow was the test. Cube sighed, and gently patted Rhyth's head.  
  
"She chose another gang over our's.She was the queen, the leader of the Poison Jam.But one day, while she was skating in Rokkaku-Dai heights she met your father.He didn't know that she was the leader of Poison Jam, and he fell in love with her.And although she knew the romance was forbidden, her desire to step over the line was too strong-"Cube began.  
  
"Step over the line?"Rhyth questioned.  
  
"Our mother was a daredevil.Everything she did was a dare to Poison Jam to kill her.She was too confident by then to think they would ever kill her.She had done many things and Poison Jam never argued. Your father was her downfall." Cube sighed.  
  
"What happened?" Rhyth asked. Cube shook her head, then moved back over to Rhyth's bed and sat down.  
  
"I can tell you later," she said, the past always seemed to bring up pain for Cube.  
  
"But after tonight there will never be another chance,"Rhyth protested, standing from the stool she had been sitting at.Cube seemed to think about it.  
  
"You're right.There will never be another chance after this. She had an affair with your father, Rhyth,"she said finally.  
  
"I know THAT.Where would I have come from?"Rhyth said, exasperated.  
  
"Calm down, little one. But it was complicated. Our mother found out that she was pregnant and she knew exactly what had happened.Being who she was, she proclaimed it loudly to Poison Jam with pride. She exclaimed that SHE had seduced one of their enemies and he was under her lure.She planned a surprise attack on the GG's, and if they were fighting back she would use the unborn child as the reason they could not touch her. The plan was flawless however your father's girlfriend had infiltrated the group out of worry for your father.She heard it all, and went running to warn the GG's. The GG's knew about the attack, and expected it." Cube said.  
  
"So what did they do to stop it?"Rhyth said breathlessly, enveloped in her past.  
  
"They set it up so our mother was kidnapped the moment she led the others into their garage.Poison Jam was useless without her orders and she could not be killed.She was their leader and I was much too young to take over as Queen. They kept her there until she had you, and everyday your father's girlfriend hated our mother more and more. She didn't want to keep her there, she simply wanted your father back.But your father adored our mother and you.One night she went into a jealous fit of rage and took it out on our mother.She recognized her immediately. Our took you and immediately returned to Poison Jam.However, they would not accept her.They told her she must kill your father in order to regain leadership.They gave her this ancient blade-" at this Cube stopped and pulled out a jewel encrusted blade in a sheath.At first she didn't see it, but Rhyth leaned in and saw three names engraved in the handle.The past Queens of Poison Jam, and Cube's name was the last of the three.  
  
"Wow...what happened after that?"Rhyth asked.  
  
"She brought the blade to the GG's garage, and brought you for a human shield. She approached your father, but she could not kill him. He had only loved her as long as she could remember, and when he did not run or resist her approach she knew she couldn't do it. Poison Jam attacked , and your father's girlfriend kept you safe until the end. When the attack ceased, our mother was killed. Your father was killed protecting her. His girlfriend hoped to gain leadership by returing you for that price. She demanded for me to step down as next heir or she would kill you. I fooled her, we took you and the others attacked her. She was raped and returned just into GG territory. Ever since, the GG's and Poison Jam have been at odds. " Cube finished. Rhyth was amazed.  
  
"Wow..." her jaw hung loose. Rhyth knew this was her last moment to question it. "Cube please! Please let me stay here with Poison Jam! I'll do anything, I'll even step down from the leader ceremony tomorrow and just be one of the other girls!". Cube's face contorted.  
  
"NEVER! Rhyth, I will not allow you to be just one of the other girls. Do you know what it's like to be them?! You would have to take on a mate and you would spend the rest of your life having children and staying inside your small , ratty house and we would still never see each other ever again! Do you really think you could handle it?!"Cube said angrily.  
  
"But Cube, I'm sure that many of the others would happily be my mate.And we would be in Poison Jam together at least..." Rhyth said, trying to make Cube understand.  
  
"Rhyth...you're going to lose that challenge tomorrow to me.And then you are going to leave and go to a better place.This discussion is closed!"Cube yelled before pulling on her skates and going out the door.Rhyth sighed.She really didn't want to spend tonight alone...  
  
And that's where she had been when Yoyo found her.She had lived on her own for two days, after losing the challenge to Cube and becoming an outsider to her family. She had been so lonely...she had just wanted to have friends again...that's why she joined the GG's. That was why she had tried to kill Gum. She wanted to go home again. She was willing to sacrifice Gum, the girl who had not hurt her in any way but Yoyo. She understood now...but was she still willing?Did she need her gang anymore?Was everything okay now?  
  
Rhyth's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Corn..." she said quietly. "I remember." 


	8. Conflict brings resolution

Neither moved. Neither spoke.  
  
"I remember it now. I remember everything!" she said. She knew he was awake, she just knew it.  
  
"Calm down.Start from the beginning," he said.  
  
"I was born in Poison Jam, I was one of their's. But my sister was older than me and more experienced in the tunnels , so I lost the challenge against her and she continued her role as Queen. Our mother was the late Queen, so because she had two daughters we had to fight.It all makes sense now....although, I know now why I chose to forget about it all," Rhyth said solemnly. Neither spoke for a moment.  
  
"Cube?" he asked, and it all connected. Why Cube spared her, how Rhyth could speak and understand them, with that simple explanation everything came together.  
  
"Yes. She can no longer be called that though, I am no longer Poison Jam. I have the markings of a Queen, and that's why I had to be tossed out." Rhyth said, raising her hand to touch the tattoo on her cheek.  
  
"Rhyth, you need to know something," he said, he sounded urgent.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. He gently took her hand, unsure of how she would react.She did not resist , and simply intertwined her fingers in acceptance.  
  
"Yoyo...his mother was raped by Poison Jam. He was the child of the rape. She hung herself when he was young, and left all her possessions and money to someone else...you." he said. Shock burst through her. She made the connection. Her father's girlfriend... Yoyo had wanted revenge from the beginning...  
  
"But why?"she asked."Why to me and not to her own son?".  
  
"You were the child of her late love.You were all she had left of him..."Corn broke off, and went silent.  
  
"Corn...when we have to wake up, go back to the gang, will all this be a dream?"she asked. she had not thought about any of the happenings yet. And now that she was, she was unsure about everything. "Where will we go from here?".  
  
Corn was silent.He wasn't sure about it either. Rhyth looked up at him , awaiting an answer.It didn't come. He had no idea of where they were going either. She gently moved, unwound her hand from his and wriggled out of his embrace. She stood up and slowly collected her clothes that lay around the room so messily. She was aware he was watching her. She wasn't embarrassed by now. She really thought there was no secrets between them now.  
  
Rhyth was dressed and looked out into the fresh morning. She pulled on her skates. Corn had still not gotten up yet.  
  
"Good morning," she said, then skated out the window and up the pole.She jumped down into the street then entered the garage. The others seemed to be discussing something. She skated up without fear, she felt like they could no longer hurt her.She was a GG now. It seemed to be a mutual agreement as she flopped onto the red couch beside Gum and Beat while the others stood around. She was aware the seat was saved for Corn but she knew he wouldn't be up for a while.  
  
"So Yoyo has explored the sewers?"Gum asked.  
  
"He's not fit enough to skate there, his skills aren't trained for the sewers.I should know, I've been there often myself," Garam remarked.  
  
"But I think I should be able to handle it," Boogie interrupted.  
  
"That's right, you're from Kibogaka Hill," Rhyth reminded herself. "And your skills seem to be pretty good,".  
  
"Pretty good? I ruled that place. Just until those Rokkaku police showed up, but what was I supposed to do about those helicoptors?" Boogie said.  
  
"But Rhyth took care of those and she's half your size," Gum said unapprovingly. Rhyth blushed slightly.It had been tricky but the gang had figured she could go check out Kibogaka Hill.They never knew the helicoptors would show up.  
  
"And I found you, remember?" Yoyo interrupted prudently." So it shows I have some skills,".  
  
"You showed up after the danger was over little man," Boogie said, then laughed good-naturedly. "So you're just as bad as me,".  
  
"Well, it seems we have three people who are good for the job: Rhyth, Boogie and Garam," Gum said.  
  
"And what about me?" Beat said, turning to Gum. Gum laughed.  
  
"And you think you could outdo our three champs , pretty boy?" she said in an amused tone.  
  
"I could skate circles around 'em!" Beat said, standing proudly. "Any place and time will do!". Combo skated up.  
  
"Calm down Beat, if we ever need you to do work on Dogenzaka Hill, you're there.But I really think we should send someone who knows the place a bit better," Combo said, gently easing Beat back onto the couch by pressuring his right shoulder. Beat sighed in defeat then stuck his tongue out at Rhyth playfully. Rhyth laughed quietly at the gesture. A thought struck her.  
  
"The Rokkaku police are getting worse lately. I doubt they would show up in the sewers again after Kibogaka Hill though," Rhyth said seriously. "What do you think their plan is?". The question brought a serious air about the place.  
  
"We won't know unless we get out there. It brings up a good point though. The Rokkaku police seem to be getting worse lately," Gum said solemnly.  
  
"I've chosen who we should send to the sewers to get a closer look,". The entire group spun around and looked over as Corn was standing there.He must have skated up without anyone noticing.  
  
"Who?"Gum aksed.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tallulah:  
  
computer make ff.net not come up=bad ~~ make kita sad. Anyway, I'd love to post more but ff.net isn't coming up for some reason. Oh well.  
  
Mai:  
  
YAY! HAMBURGERS! 


	9. Mysteries

"I've chosen Boogie.She's obviously suited for the task," Corn answered. Rhyth could see no hint of the unsureness in his voice. All she saw before her was their leader: confident, wise and calculating.She found confidence in his decision.She too agreed, Boogie would be best for what could be encountered in the sewers.She knew the place very well, but Cube would not be happy if she showed up so soon.  
  
"What, and I'm chopped liver?" Garam said sarcastically.  
  
"Hush, Boogie is suited for the task and that's that," Rhyth said in a final tone. Garam left to sulk, and she let out a breath.  
  
"Boys!" Gum said , thrusting her hands up in the air.  
  
"They can be so stubborn sometimes," Rhyth finished. The two looked at each other and found an odd understanding. They both laughed.  
  
"So I guess you're not going to try and kill me in my sleep again, huh Rhyth?"she said , voicing the incident in a way that she portrayed she found it funny.  
  
"I guess not. We can't stand to lose any girls, the ratio is pretty pathetic as it is!" Rhyth said, a smile breaking onto her face. Then, as though practiced she stood from the seat for Corn to sit and took a place with the others who were standing.  
  
"Good morning Corn," Gum said sweetly.  
  
"Morning Gum," Corn said , almost monotone. Ofcourse, that was how it was all the time. Gum was cheerful and Corn was...well, sort of bland. But, deep inside Rhyth knew otherwise. He did have emotions, he just never let them show. Well, not to anyone in this setting. He was their cool, confident leader.  
  
"Why don't we leave the happy couple to catch up?" Combo said. Others nodded, and the rest skated down to below the platform. Even Roboy left, which was rare. Rhyth skated over to the radio, and turned it on to Jet Set Radio. (a/n: It's not called Jet Set Radio Future until the end of the game) She then took her place by the speakers and began to dance. She let herself be drawn into the music, and she could feel nothing. She was nothing but something that the music moved through, not unlike the feeling of a catalyst. This was why Rhyth enjoyed the dancing. No thoughts, no feelings. Just dancing.  
  
"So, I bet you missed me while you were gone," Gum said.She didn't move in close to him. There was still a one person place between them. She was always like this after she was with Yoyo. She just didn't feel it was right to cuddle into him so soon.That didn't unnerve her.What did was that he wasn't making an effort either.  
  
"Gum...what did you do while I was gone?"he asked. He didn't let the feeling of betrayl show. He succeeded in holding his poker face.  
  
"Oh, just dancing, sleeping, eating.What else would I do?"she said playfully , but a bit of panic had seeped in and he picked up on it.  
  
'So Rhyth was right.' he thought, not answering. Gum knew he had found out.But she couldn't understand how he had found out. Had someone told him?No.He hadn't been in contact with anyone in the past three days.Only Rhyth.And she hadn't been around much to see anything.She would torture it out of the others.Later.What bothered her now was that he was cold, distant.Just the way she felt.Had he...?  
  
"Corn, what's wrong?You're so distant today," she said, worry covering her face.  
  
"Nothing," he replied monotonously.  
  
"Corn, please tell me!"she pleaded, although she moved no closer to him.  
  
"I said it was nothing," he said, then stood and went down the stairs.He then went down the other stairs that lead to the lower training centre.He skated around and did the tricks to work off his irritation but the GG's all cheered every time he went by them, thinking he was trying to look strong for their leader.One he noticed, was Rhyth. She seemed engulfed in the music, swaying and dancing. He thought she cheered once but he thought it was probably someone else near her.  
  
As he was turning the bend again, he looked up at her to see if she would cheer. Her eyes met his unexpectedly and she winked before turning away again.  
  
"Hey Rhyth, you haven't cheered yet.You don't find his leadership and skills impressing?"Beat asked, skating up to her.  
  
"Oh I do. He has lots of talent," she said mysteriously. Beat decided to leave it at that and left to go back to his place in the shade. 


	10. And so it begins

So, you finally returned afterall,"Yoyo said coldly. Rhyth ignored him.He reached out to grab her shoulder but she gracefully dodged.  
  
"Chill Yoyo, why are you so upset today?The weather is beautiful,"Rhyth said, gesturing to the bright sunlight that came down onto the spot where Rhyth spent her days.  
  
"You tried to kill Gum, and no one else cares anymore.You're dangerous Rhyth, and I intend to let the others know that.I won't let you hurt anyone else," he said, ignoring her cheerful attitude.  
  
"No one cares because it's over.I was sleep walking, silly.We've got lots of other things to worry about right now," Rhyth replied, she was still happy, still warm.The only thing she could compare it to was that it felt as though she and Corn were still lying down in the silence of the morning...She shook the thought out of her mind as a blush creeped up onto her face.  
  
"Are you listeing to me?"Yoyo said irritatedly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just thinking, that's all."she said, covering up her embarrassment.  
  
"Yes well you shouldn't be so happy.Especially when I can do whatever I please now.The others can't protect you forever,"she said in a quiet menacing tone before skating away. Rhyth laughed at his turned back and his anger.  
  
Corn glanced down from his spot on the couch.Yoyo was stalking away in a sulking mood while Rhyth seemed to be cheerful.  
  
"What is it?"Gum asked, looking over too."What's so amusing?".  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know why Yoyo is in such a foul mood, would you?" he asked.  
  
"Nope.He seemed okay this morning, maybe he's still mad at Rhyth over that sleep walking thing.Yoyo can be so stubborn sometimes,"Gum said. "Me and Rhyth have made up now, she's not a bad person.She's sort of secluded like you, and that's where we have our best GG's".  
  
"Yes, Rhyth's skills were quite impressive when we first met her, weren't they? " Corn said, slightly amused at the female comraderie.  
  
"Definitely.She'll definitely be a skater that improves with age.One she puts on more muscle and gets a tan she'll be great.Possibley a legend.I'm kind of jealous, aren't you?" Gum said, smiling. Each female of the GG's felt like her children since she was the current female leader because of her assosiation with Corn.  
  
"You sure admire her, don't you?"Corn said.  
  
"She has a bright future, whether you're too stubborn to see it or not,"Gum replied shortly. Corn chuckled.Gum fell off the couch in shock.  
  
"Y-you just...."she said, turning pale as she pointed as him a look in her eyes that said she was seeing a ghost.  
  
"What's the matter Gum?"Yoyo suddenly asked, skating up.She regained her composure, and stood.  
  
"Nothing.Do you want to race?"she said, turing over the subject.  
  
"Awwww man, why do you always pick on me ? You know your legs are longer than mine and you're more aero-dynamic,"Yoyo said sadly.  
  
"Are you saying you're not up to the challenge?"she said , smirking confidently.  
  
"Well Yoyo?Are you being cowardly?"Corn said quietly.Yoyo's face lit on fire.  
  
"I AM NOT!I WILL RACE YOU, AND WIN!"he said hotheadedly(a/n:literally *chuckles*).  
  
"Then let's declare it a race then, at...let's say Dogenzaka?"Corn said, thinking. "It's been a while since we had a good race to watch.It'll be fun for everyone,". Gum grinned.This was the boy she admired.This was the only boy she would let the public know she was dating.He was formidable, and did wonders to her reputation that she could not acheive alone.  
  
"That sounds like fun, but how about a follow-up race against the leader for the winner of the first race?" Gum said.Suddenly a thought came to her. "No...how about the winner gets a race with Rhyth?".  
  
"Alright, it's acceptable."Corn nodded.  
  
"Why Rhyth?!"Yoyo said in a small irritated voice.The other two looked at him.  
  
"Because we had just been talking about her formidable skills, actually.For our age group she's pretty good.Boogie is probably better but only because of the age difference," Gum explained.  
  
"Shall you do the honours Gum?"Corn asked.She nodded.Gum walked over to the edge and looked down at them all.  
  
"Yo listen up!This is the lady of the house speaking!We have a race challenge at Dogenzaka, and the winner gets a race with Rhyth!" She called out loudly.Rhyth stopped to look up.  
  
"Me?"she said, pointing dumbly.  
  
"Yep, that's you!You and me have to show those guys what's what, you know!" Gum replied cheerfully.  
  
"How about a group race for all you?I really would have fun being the one to announce the winner,"Boogie suggested.Cheers errupted from around the garage.  
  
"A group race it is!"Gum called out.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tallulah:  
  
Well, what do you think?I had to make the story less serious for at least a moment to show that these people are friends at least!Thanks for your review!And thank you for the compliments!My story would thank you except it's an inanimate object so I doubt it could.  
  
Mai's Hamburger:  
  
...I could really go for a hamburger...  
  
Mai:  
  
I think I better eat breakfast.Your hamburger is looking a bit intimidated.Anyway, thanks for your reviews!No one has ever told me that my story was juicier than a hamburger before...*cries with joy* 


	11. The Big Race

Rhyth rested against a wall, watching everyone set themselves up in a line. The facts were that the Rokkaku Police wouldn't show up in this place again. Dogenzaka was so obviously dominated by GG's. Rhyth closed her eyes and rested there, not even aware when the race had begun.  
  
"So, how did your days of rest go?" Boogie asked, turning to her.  
  
"Good. I feel a lot better now," Rhyth replied, smiling slightly. Boogie stared for a moment , but turned away again.  
  
"I can tell. You've been cheerful since the moment you came back. I hope you're ready for a good race," Boogie said. "It would be shame if the lack of skating had gotten you rusty,". Rhyth laughed quietly.  
  
"Lack of practice? I had a lot of practice, actually," Rhyth said, she saw the look in Boogie's eyes. "I know, I wasn't supposed to leave Corn's side in case I started trouble among you guys. But you know I can't stay in one place for long when I have my skates,". Boogie chuckled knowingly.  
  
"So you two fought out your differences, huh?" Boogie said, grinning. Rhyth looked away stubbornly.  
  
"I wouldn't use 'fought' exactly. I mean, what is a few arguments here and there and a fist fight?" Rhyth said, and both burst into laughter.  
  
"Between the two of you thin little things, I don't know who would be victorious," Boogie teased. Rhyth stuck out her tongue childishly. Skating echoed off the walls behind them.  
  
"I think the winner is approaching," Rhyth said quietly, then looked over to see who it was. Boogie remained ready to judge the winner. And wouldn't you know it, Gum's blonde head and blue helmet could be seen around the bend , using the half pipe to boost her speed. The others were close behind. Gum passed first before the other panting GGs who were disappointed.  
  
"Well, she wouldn't be queen if she didn't know how to skate," Beat said, and some laughed. Gum and Rhyth met. Gum wasn't tired. Rhyth wasn't tired. The others were silent as the two seemed to be fighting a battle of wills in a staring contest alone. Each peered intensely into the other's eyes, analyzing, estimating, challenging. Neither would admit defeat. It bursted more courage and energy into Rhyth. This match would be fun. Slowly, Rhyth smiled. Gum grinned likewise and set out her hand to Rhyth. Rhyth took it and they shook hands to seal the race.  
  
"Good luck," Gum said.  
  
"Good luck," Rhyth replied in the formal way that was expected. "Shall we begin?". They both took their places at the start. The gang watched curiously, feeding on the excitement of the race. The two fiery souls, that could so easily shift from comraderie to rivalry. But just for the race. The race was like a different time and place. People were just themselves. There was no one they would take pity on in a street race. That was cruelty. The street races were full throttle. They would battle, in this race.  
  
"Alright, 3....2....1...GO!" Boogie called, and the two set off at a fast pace. Rhyth had been hanging around this neighbourhood long enough to know the shortcuts. She used the rail on the right hand side to grind so she could get a lead on Gum. She jumped and landed on the second rail, then Gum caught on to the idea. Rhyth was a bit ahead, so as Rhyth jumped onto the right side of the double rail that went down in a slant towards the ally , Gum took the left. Unlike Gum, who fell straight down to lessen the pain of falling that far, Rhyth jumped up at the last moment and wall grinded * (a/n: ground just isn't the correct terminology for the action!) against a large poster of a monkey and landed a length ahead of Gum. Gum was surprised to see Rhyth use such a tactic and be able to keep her pace steady after such a long fall. Gum knew the tricks to this place though. She followed Rhyth's cutting path that went straight down the first hill instead of taking the road. Rhyth and Gum had to boost for the last hill because it went up however, and Gum was lucky enough to have just enough cans to pull it off. Even as they went out into the half-pipe, Gum knew there was no way of catching up to Rhyth. Rhyth was on fire. But she smiled softly. She wouldn't lose by so much. She boosted with what was left but was shocked when Rhyth did the same thing, boosting her win. Gum scowled for a moment, but felt perhaps after all that rest and relaxation that Rhyth dserved at least this victory.  
  
To any male, Gum would not be like that. However, for one of her own, her own girls- she would. She had learned only girls could be trusted. The males didn't have the same mind nor heart as the females. She needed a female companion. Male companions were simply expendable pleasures to her. Rhyth would be her successor, she decided.  
  
"Good job!" the crowd greeted them cheerfully, and all were shaking Rhyth's hand and congratulating her and such.  
  
"Thank you, thank you! But I must admit Gum is a very tough adversary, isn't that right?" Rhyth said, looking back at Gum who had received no attention upon arriving. Gum smiled. This was why she could trust. Rhyth could empathyze these feelings that Gum felt and wished for relief from. No matter what happened, it seemed she could trust Rhyth not to be a glory hog like Yoyo. That's why Yoyo never won.  
  
"I am , aren't I? Well, no matter! Let's go back to the garage everyone! Great job Rhyth, I'm very proud of you," Gum said, shaking Rhyth's hand and speaking to her with genuine pride.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...... *clock reads midnight* *Kita is slumped over the keyboard sleeping*  
  
For The Reviewers:: (You'd better be grateful, I'm REALLY tired!)  
  
Tallulah- thank you so much!!! *hugs* Finally! And I promise, the day I have the time I will eventually edit these chapters seriously and repost them so that they may be fit for human consumption. Although, people don't get paid for writing fanfiction. But you'll see, one day I'll be a famous writer! Bwhahahaaha! And just to you I'll dedicate many hours of actual editing! Lol, thanks for all your support and your fast reviewing skills. It really makes me feel as though this story is special and that people really read it and look into it. Please review again!  
  
Mai's hamburger-  
  
....well, I'm too tired to eat you. *puts it high up on a shelf so crazy dog can't eat it* There you go. Wouldn't want you getting eaten before the end of the story, ne? And that's quite a while from here, I think.  
  
Mai- Thank you for all your support and kind words. I admit that to this day no other has told me that my story is juicier than a hamburger. *sniffle* *bursts into tears of joy* I'm *sob* so... happy! *cries* Please review this chapter! I don't know what I would do without the support of my reviewers! 


	12. What is the Queen?

"I'm heading to see what we can find in the sewers, you guys chill at the garage," Boogie said, and skated to Rokkaku-Dai Heights.  
  
"Alright, good luck!" Rhyth called, waving as Boogie turned and entered the pipe that connected the two areas. Even as she said it she felt her stomach fall. Cube had been defeated. The multiple switches must have been done in order to open up the sealed doors to Kibogaoka Hill. That meant that someone had challenged Poison Jam to Graffiti tag. That meant someone knew about Cube being their leader besides Corn and herself. She sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gum asked, she had watched the girl consumed with such silence and thought. Apparently Rhyth had forgotten Gum was still there.  
  
"Oh, nothing really," Rhyth lied, turning to face the blonde.  
  
"It must be about those Rokkaku guys, right? Don't worry, I'm worried too. They're getting a bit heavy , don't you think? Normal police never get this obsessive in tracking us down. They've got agents everywhere it seems." Gum said, voicing her own worries. It reminded Rhyth of that strange threat as well. What was left for them? Skating noted Boogie's return before Rhyth could answer. They turned to see Boogie.  
  
"Hey, did you find anything?" Rhyth asked. Boogie shook her tanned face.  
  
"I'm headed for a new section of town that just became easy to sneak into with my skates. It's down the highway from 99th street, called The Skyscraper District and Pharoh Park. It seems I've got some spraying to do there. These fools, the 'immortals' are hiding there. And what better way to lure 'em out?" Boogie said, then grinned. Boogie skated off towards the entrance to 99th street from the garage, and left the two. There was nothing to say. They trusted Boogie to get the job done. That was how it worked. Boogie knew it too. She didn't need to hear it. She knew it.  
  
"I wonder what those Rokkaku guys are planning, don't you?" Gum asked curiously. Rhyth stopped to think on it. It at least took her mind off the sewers.  
  
"Yeah. What do you think they're really trying to do? And what's that Hyashi guy's problem anyway?" Rhyth answered. At the mention of the psycho commander they both laughed.  
  
"I hear he doesn't get breakfast since he's so busy attacking GG's left and right. Man, that's gonna be his downfall. He doesn't know how to relax," Gum said. They skated up to the red couch and settled onto it. The moment the two girls had arrived Corn left the garage. Gum frowned after him, wondering what was going on in his mind. She quickly shrugged it off. Men never had any thoughts in their head that were logical. "I wonder why Corn has been acting so strange lately," .  
  
"Strange? Doesn't he act this way all the time?" Rhyth asked.  
  
"No, I mean... he chuckled." Gum said shortly, and Rhyth fell off the couch in response.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" she asked, getting back up. She sat back onto the old couch. Gum shook her head. "Perhaps those Rokkaku police are getting to him,".  
  
"I don't think so. He seems to know something we don't. It's just... he seems so distant and secritive(a/n: ....sp?!) lately. I wonder what's happened," Gum said, looking back at where he left. It was convenient for Rhyth, who blushed heavily.  
  
"Surely you don't think..." she began, but couldn't finish. Gum couldn't look at Rhyth. She was guilty of the same offense, she couldn't blame Corn for anything he did if it was something she did as well.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure whether it matters. I'm sure you know about... well, everything." Gum said. It felt good to get it off her chest to someone. She had felt so alone in all her secrets, but if Rhyth was to be her successor she needed to know what it was like.  
  
"Yes. Although, I don't understand why Beat..." Rhyth said vaguely, noting all the times Beat didn't seem to be like the others.Gum understood what she meant.  
  
"No, I haven't conquered him, and never will. Someone else already has. But since that person has loyalty to me it's not really a lost battle," Gum said quietly.  
  
"Someone... else? But...." Rhyth said, confused. The female GG's were not to dispute Gum. Also, they weren't the girly types. Which meant they never actually dated other members of the GG's. Most were conquered by Gum anyway. Tge silence lasted only a moment before a serious expression covered her face.  
  
"Hm. Well, you understand the implications... If you really want to know, then I will tell you. The gangster from Shibuya terminal," Gum explained. That was everything. Rhyth's eyes widened. The silence consumed the two girls for a few moments.  
  
"How do you... I mean, how do you handle it?" Rhyth asked. Gum chuckled lightly.  
  
"Rhyth, at first it's shocking. But you get used to it after a while. But no one else must know but us," she said quietly, leaning closer to Rhyth so that they couldn't be overheard on the empty top where the leader usually sat with assorted members of the GG's and Roboy. Gum's words made a question in her mind.  
  
"But Gum... why are you telling me this? I shouldn't know," Rhyth said quietly. Gum smiled warmly.  
  
"Because Rhyth. I have chosen you to take my place if anything should happen. In order to take over you need to know everything that I know," she replied, still whispering. Rhyth's eyes were wide.  
  
"Are you serious? Me? " she asked. Gum nodded. "But... Yoyo won't follow me. He hates me still,". Rhyth looked down. Gum sighed and took Rhyth's chin into one and and forced her to look her in the eyes. With the other she touched the tattoo on her cheek.  
  
"This mark ensures that you will be great wherever you go. As for Yoyo, if I ever disappear then you will be able to break him in. Make him your slave, using anything you have. Do what you must to enslave him to your will," Gum said quietly. There. Now Rhyth knew the secret. The secret of the queen. She seemed shocked. Gum assumed her naiive nature was acting up, she wasn't used to the arrangement yet. But Gum needed to make sure the right person could take her place if something happened. It was only fate that she had chosen Rhyth. Rhyth's tattoo indeed made a peculiar marking that made her different from the others. That was why she would be the one to take over the part if Gum would disappear.  
  
"I... I don't know what to say," Rhyth said quietly. Her world was suddenly clear. She knew the secret. "Why me?". Gum released her chin.  
  
"You can break through, I know you can," Gum said. Rhyth silently questioned.  
  
"Break through what?" she asked.  
  
"Corn's mask. In order to take my place if I go you need to be the first to catch Corn's eye. I assure you that will not be hard with everything you have to work with. Now that I have decided, I will send you to Corn. Tell him that I have sent you and only tell him that you were chosen as successor. The leader of the GG's should never know the truth about the queens. They would not be able to handle all that we are given to handle. Go to him tonight, but for now you will stay by my side and learn," Gum said.She allowed Rhyth to take her previous position that provided more comfort. Rhyth didn't know what to say. Gum was smart. She was intuitive. She was their queen.  
  
"Gum," Yoyo said, skating up the stairs.  
  
"Good afternoon," Gum replied, smiling. Yoyo didn't break face.  
  
"I'll be going out skating this evening. I won't be able to make it to our previously arranged engagement." Yoyo said quietly. He didn't seem to take Rhyth's presence into his words or eyes. Gum nodded in understanding.  
  
"Yoyo, do you so hate Rhyth?" Gum asked quietly, but with the eyes of a predator. Yoyo's hands slightly shook.  
  
"I don't care anymore. I hate her. If you can't see that it's dangerous to be with her alone, then I will prove it to you. I will prove my loyalty to the GG's, and you will see that I am the one to believe," Yoyo said gruffly.  
  
"She will not harm me Yoyo. Go, if you're still planning to," Gum replied, with no emotion. To show she didn't need him. When she didn't need him, he needed her. Yoyo skated away in the silence. Rhyth became aware of someone turning on the radio below.  
  
"Gum..." Rhyth said quietly. She was unsure what to say.  
  
"Come Rhyth, it's time to just relax and dance. Don't think of things that worry you or make you sad. Just have fun today," Gum said, then stood and started to dance. Rhyth understood more now. More about their queen. It was a large position to fill. Rhyth feared she wouldn't have the confidence and charm. But nonetheless, she was glad to remove that tension from her body and dance. The others who normally stayed up there returned, and all was normal. Except for Rhyth. Rhyth was there now. She was at their level, and she was to watch any business interactions Gum had or did throughout the afternoon so she also would be ready for that task if it would ever befall her. Which, if Gum so surely thought that she was needed that something was going to happen. Something big.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hm. well... I wanted to post!!! I wanted to write! This story is getting so good I had to write more!! I know, I should have waited but I don'y trust this computer with my files anymore... *shifty eyes* *anti-relena fans come and burn her tied to a pole* Feh. Don't these people get tired of the same way to kill me? Oh well. * unties herself with her authoress powers and walks away* 


	13. What is Home?

Warm. Rhyth pulled the blanket over her a bit more.  
  
"You know... Gum sent me." she said quietly. Corn said nothing. "She has chosen me to be queen if something happens to her. "  
  
"Why?!" Corn asked sharply. Rhyth supposed he was just surprised.  
  
"I don't know. She must think something is going to happen." Rhyth replied.  
  
"Gouji Rokkaku. He's got something up his sleeve. " Corn stated simply. Rhyth sighed. All this business talk didn't fit.  
  
"You know.... we've really got to stop meeting like this," she said quietly, some attempt at humour. He said nothing. "Why do you think-".  
  
"Sh-h. We're not going to ask anything now. There are too many other problems to be solved for us to question this right now," he replied, cutting her off. She sighed. He was right. This was much more complicated below the surface and they both knew it. She slowly got up and stretched. He reluctantly let her go, and she was able to stand from the cot. She then began the scavenger hunt for her clothes. Once they had found all of their clothes, they got dressed in silence. He sat on the couch, and the springs squeaked. She stared out at the moon in the clear sky. She turned back to him.  
  
"Good night," she said, before hopping out the window and grinding up the pole to the top of the building. He didn't say anything, but she didn't expect anything. Corn would be Corn. She then hopped out into the streets, and headed for a local washroom in the back of a restaurant for employees that had showers. She had found a door that they always forgot to lock and quietly slipped into the showers.  
  
"Hey Vanessa! I haven't seen you for a while. Are they giving you bad shifts?" asked a girl walking out of her own shower. Rhyth's clothes and skates were folded up beside her shower so she stood naked and unidentifiable as a skater.  
  
"Yeah. Grave yard shift sometimes, it really changes every week. But I dropped out of school so it doesn't really matter right?" Rhyth said, stepping into this 'Vanessa' she had become since she had been caught.  
  
"Bummer. Do you want me to talk to the boss for you?" she asked politely, drying her hair.  
  
"No thanks, I'll do it myself. We all have to fight our own battles, right?" she asked, before stepping into her shower.  
  
"Yeah. Good luck Vanessa! I'm off for home now. I just finished my shift," the girl said, and dressed. Rhyth made sure to stay in the shower until she left. She exited the shower quietly and dried off with a towel before dressing quickly and dashing out the back entrance. On the bright side, she was clean. But she was cold. She was still somewhat damp. She then skated to the garage, hoping to find some help in Gum. Gum was luckily still awake and listening to a CD player she was borrowing from Beat.  
  
"Hey Gum," she said, sitting next to her. Gum looked up in surprise. She pulled off the headphones.  
  
"Where were you?" she asked, looking over Rhyth's damp skin.  
  
"Took a shower," she replied. Gum nodded in understanding.  
  
"You could have used that one over there," Gum said, pointing to a shower put together using a diagram they had found on the ground in an alleyway. It had only a thin paper type box for the user to hide behind and even then shadows were cast. Gum didn't have to worry. She thrived on the power she had over the GG's. Rhyth gently shook her head.  
  
"That one is.... too easy to be pranked," she said, smiling lightly.  
  
"Oh, you're still thinking about that? I think Yoyo won't hurt you in whatever thing he's doing right now." Gum replied.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm afraid of whatever he's thinking about right now." Rhyth said.  
  
"I know what he's probably thinking about," Gum said, then stretched on the couch. " You're smart. You know what he would be thinking right about now since he missed our appointment,".  
  
"Oh," Rhyth said, flushed. She couldn't really help it. "I don't think I'll be able to be as great as you,". She looked up at the brightly lit moon.  
  
"Don't worry about it. When the time comes, it will come to you. It's been passed that very way as tradition. I know it seems really hard before the time comes but I know you'll do a good job Rhyth. I picked you for a reason," Gum said, patting Rhyth's shoulder gently. Rhyth looked back at Gum, Gum seemed to know what she was talking about.  
  
"Gum.... who was it that passed it to you?" she asked.  
  
"It wasn't passed to me. Well, not exactly. My mother was best friends with the last queen. The last queen was Yoyo's mother's younger sister. She knew about the kindness my mother showed to her sister, and so she said that if something should happen the role would be mine. Nothing happened. I was disappointed when the role was passed to Corn to be leader. So I sought after what I was promised with her help. Just like I'm going to train you to carry out that duty," she said, and Rhyth opened then shut her mouth. She didn't really need the training. She had a little confidence she was next in line in Corn's preferences as well. With the favour of both, she felt powerful.  
  
"Wow. It sounds like there are some great stories about the heritage," Rhyth said, looking back up at the moon. She shivered.  
  
"Rhyth, go spend the night indoors. You'll freeze out here. Why don't you go stay with Corn?" she asked, noticing. Rhyth felt a different shiver cover her.  
  
"I have somewhere I can go," she replied. She stood. "Thanks Gum. Good night," Rhyth said, skating out into the darkness. She snuck into Rokkaku- Dai Heights, and made her way to her old home. Looking at the broken gate in the middle of the little yard, she smiled. This was her home. She opened the door to her old house, and saw everything the way she had left it. She still had the quilt Cube had left for her secretly still on the soft cot that Cube had personally set up in this house for her. This house had been fixed up just so Cube wouldn't have to worry about Rhyth anymore. Although she realised she had missed this place, it was still a lonely home. She decided everything needed to be cleaned up now. She then set about cleaning the light layer of dust that had gathered in the drier parts of the small house.  
  
The bathroom. Rhyth nearly laughed out loud when she walked in and remembered she had a shower in her home. It was still working, Cube had hooked the home up to hydro and power by jacking into the system from the sewage facility. The power that kept her lights on came from the power that ran the sewage facility. All these memories fluttered through her mind as she washed the bathroom mirror and sink. She should have continued living here. She had everything she needed. But... it was a lonely home. Completely quiet. Lonely.  
  
"Rhyth. I'm home," said a voice from the main room. Rhyth nearly lost her footing before peeking out the door. Cube sat on an old lawn chair in the main room and untied her skates. "I knew you would come back here sooner or later,".  
  
"Cube... ?" she said, skating into the room. Cube smiled up at her.  
  
"You know I told you to keep your lights dim in the front because it makes this home very bright across the water. " Cube replied.  
  
"Uh... " Rhyth was unsure of what to say.  
  
"So, you came for a shelter for the night? Good choice. This place is certainly livable," Cube said. Rhyth rubbed her eyes. "So, how many times hm?". Rhyth turned bright red.  
  
"What are you talking about?"she asked, blushing.  
  
"Well, there's only one reason you would come here, and I'm not stupid. I arranged this all to happen. I knew you'd snap and fall apart. And who better than to the leader of the GG's? Now Rhyth, now you have a bright future ahead of you and you are secured in the GG's. " Cube said. Rhyth's jaw dropped.  
  
"I.... why?"she asked. Cube sighed.  
  
"Come sit down. We need to talk, sister to sister," she said simply.  
  
"But... I can't... the rules.. " Rhyth stuttered.  
  
"Poison Jam has disbanded. That tanned woman, she beat the morons at tagger's tag. Now there are no rules. Nothing to keep us from being a family again. But I don't want that anymore." Cube replied. Rhyth skated closer.  
  
"Why don't you want to be a family?!" Rhyth cried. Cube smiled but her eyes were sad.  
  
"You're happy. I won't take it from you," she replied.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY! Finally finished this! Ugggg... ooooh my tummy hurts! It was so hard to keep concentration during this story when my tummy hurts this much. Owwwwww... all the same , I STILL don't own the characters from Jet Set Radio Future. Owwwww.... now for my darling reviewers who love me:  
  
Tallulah- thanks! Hurray! You can be my human spellcheck! Lol, just kidding.Anyway, don't worry, it's my own fault. I went on the internet and had to look it up. Then I realised Boogie wouldn't exist! *laughs nervously* Anyway, it's all fixed now, I hope.  
  
Mai's hamburger- ewwwwww... Maury. *turns on Jenny Jones* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Mai- I will try to finish this story as fast as possible for poor hamburger. *looks at muffled crazy dog* Anyway, review please! *clings to leg* my tummy hurts soooooo much! If you review it might get better!! (by the way, how did you like my humour in the beginning? I just imagined this kind of scene would be funny) 


	14. Assets

"I don't understand," Rhyth said quietly to herself.  
  
"I'm not going to let you throw that all away, little one." Cube said, approaching her. She stood behind Rhyth andsilently took out a brush. She began to brush Rhyth's hair thoughtfully and Rhyth closed her eyes.  
  
"I found out... about our family." she said. Cube nodded.  
  
"I knew you'd figure it out Rhyth. You're not stupid." Cube said. Rhyth sighed.  
  
"So that's the real reason that Yoyo used me?" she asked.  
  
"Everyone has a motive," Cube replied as if this wasn't news.  
  
"Not Corn though. He doesn't have any secret agendas," Rhyth defended. Cube chuckled to herself. "Really, he doesn't."  
  
"You see the logic behind my plan now?" Cube said, as she stopped brushing and put it down on a table. Rhyth sighed and sat on a chair.  
  
"I think.... you should become a GG," Rhyth said, looking at Cube. Cube shook her head.  
  
"Not exactly my crowd, you know? So I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I crashed here at your old house for a while." Cube said. Rhyth nodded in understanding. She quietly laid down on her bed and pulled the quilt around her. She felt somewhat happy like this. She had everything she could ever want. She had hope for the future, and yet she had her family back too. But not all things last forever, she reminded herself. When Rhyth woke up the next morning and found Cube was gone, but she hadn't expected any less. She looked over at the chair and saw the brush was still there. She thought to herself for a moment, then picked it up.She smiled lightly to herself, then tied on her skates. She yawned and stretched, although she had enjoyed staying with Corn it was good to be home. Taking the brush, she put it in a small back back.  
  
"Morning Rhyth!" Gum called brightly as Rhyth skated into the garage that morning. Rhyth waved back to Gum and smiled.  
  
"Hey Gum!" she said, skating up and taking a seat next to Gum on the battered old couch. Gum seemed troubled, and Rhyth was curious as to why she should be. "What's wrong?".  
  
"Nothing," Gum said, shaking her head quickly, as if ridding her mind of some other tme and place. "We have somewhere we need to go today,". Rhyth looked at her thoughtfully. As Gum stood, she followed. They arrived at a business office in Pharoh Park. They entered quietly, and Gum checked a wall tool to see which office had who they were looking for.  
  
"Gum?" Rhyth questioned. Gum smiled reassuringly. She skated down the hallway, and they found the office that Gum seemed to be looking for. She knocked gently, and a woman answered the door carefully.  
  
"I've brought her. Rhyth Jet. " Gum said, and the woman nodded. She let the two in, meanwhile Rhyth's head was spinning.  
  
"But my name isn't Jet, it's-" she began, but Gum interrupted.  
  
"Your father's name." she explained. Rhyth was confused. Why... ?  
  
"Hello Miss Jet. I represented your father as well as the woman he was sharing possessions with at the time. Has this young lady told you why you have come to see me yet?" she asked. Rhyth suddenly felt trapped. The office. The suit. Where was... where were the streets? The soul.... She looked around frantically, then swallowed uncomfortabley when Gum rested her hand on Rhyth's shoulder to calm her.  
  
"N-no," she said barely managing to stay calm.  
  
"I see," the woman replied, pushing her rectangle glasses up onto the bridge of her nose. "Well, you are here to possess everything that has been left to you by your father, mother, sister and Mr. Jet's associate."  
  
"But my sister... " Rhyth began.  
  
"Your sister was reported dead one month after your mother died." she said blandly. Rhyth's eyes widened. So Cube... she... she disappeared from even the law? All for Poison Jam? Or .... for her?  
  
"What exactly am I taking?" she asked.  
  
"Well, for one you now own the lands being occupied by a gang called the G.G.s called the 'garage'. Left by Mr. Jet. You own most of the basic land in Rokkaku-Dai Heights, left by your mother to your sister and now to you. Possessing this land... that will be quite difficult. You can't legally own it until you're eighteen years old. That's two years from now. Until then, we're keeping it for you. You have access to an apartment on 99th Street, and limited access to a bank account containing 3.5 million dollars. Your rent will be paid directly to your land lord by this office, and you will only take out $300 per month for food and the necessities of life such as clothing... " she stopped and looked skeptically at what Rhyth was wearing. "And shoes too."  
  
"I see." Rhyth said. So she... she owned the land? All this time? She looked up, and saw the woman put a key and address in front of her. She also put down a credit card.  
  
"This has a balance of $2 000, it's for furniture. We'll be getting the bill personally, so I really don't want to see any extra spending that isn't used for the necessities of life. When you turn eighteen, you can do whatever you wish. But until then, you will be taken care of financially by us." the woman stated. Rhyth slowly took the key and paper and card and put it in her back pack carefully.  
  
When the two girls emerged from the office and made it back to the garage, the sun had set and everyone was either partying or resting or had gone home. That's, if they had a home.  
  
"Rhyth... you understand now, that you were running the show all along. It's because they all cared about you. They wanted to give you everything that you would ever need." Gum said, trying to reassure her.  
  
"I... I understand. It's just... it's nothing. I... I'm going home now." Rhyth said. "I'll just sleep on the whole thing a little." Rhyth skated away, and if Gum had been paying attention, she would have noticed that Rhyth had entered Dogenzaka Hill, not up the stairs to 99th Street...  
  
(a/n)  
  
PH34R! PH34R the romance! PH34R IT! Bwahahahahaha! Ah, I always seem to have touble at the 13th chapter. I'm not even that superstitious either. I sleep with a black cat at my feet... Yeah. Anyway, thank you all! I love you! cries  
  
Mai: tee hee. see note above. PH34R the romance! looks at moldy hamburger whoops. I guess it really has been a while. You're not gonna eat him are you... ?  
  
Tallulah, human spellcheck: sorry about the delay. writer's block plus busy and teachers glaring. moves away from circle of glaring teachers and hides behind Tallulah eep!  
  
Fire Of Darkness: Thank you for reminding me to do this story. You now can imagine why Yoyo is quite so angry. Don't worry, there is a bright future for our poor misled blonde in clothes. 


	15. Just when things were good

Rhyth quietly and ominously grinded up the pole to Corn's apartment. She stood in front of the window, with her head bowed and her eyes were covered with her hair.  
  
Corn sat up in bed uncertainly.  
  
"Rhyth... ?" he said, standing. When she didn't respond, he moved closer to see what was wrong. He reached out to her to move her hair, but found that she pushed away his hand.  
  
"Corn.... you knew, didn't you?" she asked quietly.  
  
"About what?" he asked.  
  
"The money. The land. The apartment." she said, still no hint of what she was feeling in her voice.  
  
"I... " Corn began. He looked away. "Yeah." Rhyth looked him in the eye.  
  
"So everything... you never cared about me?" she asked, fire burning behind her crystal blue eyes. "What am I to you, Corn?". He was caught off guard.  
  
"I care about your welfare Rhyth. We couldn't let you know so soon. We knew it would trouble you." he said, looking at her and yet avoiding the question.  
  
"So... you cared about you gang. About the land. About the money. " she said dryly.  
  
"No, that's not-" Corn began, before Rhyth suddenly slapped him.  
  
"I should have known!" she said loudly, tears running down her pale cheeks. "It did seem awfully strange that you suddenly would rather protect me rather than your own girlfriend! Why poor little Rhyth, being picked on! Why we have to help her or else we'll be kicked off the land!". Corn's eyes widened in surprise. Rhyth was crying. Had he done that?  
  
"Rhyth I... "he began, before Rhyth suddenly kissed him. After a moment she looked at him.  
  
"Did you feel anything?" she asked. Corn stared at the floor. "I see." Rhyth turned to leave once more when he suddenly grabbed her wrist. She stopped moving, and looked back at him in question as he pulled her into his chest.  
  
"Damn it..." he said quietly. She looked into his eyes, clearly visible by the moonlight. What she saw there swallowed her whole and Rhyth became unaware of anything else. Such warm eyes... "Ofcourse I did. I felt something alright. You had to bring these emotions to the surface."  
  
"How.... how do you feel about me?" she asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"Rhyth, you're reckless, rambunctious, a tomboy, a great skater, a great G.G., stubborn, pressumptious, emotional, filled with life and I love you." he stated. As soon as those words came to her, Rhyth's eyes began to water once more although her face was brightened noticibly by a smile.  
  
"Very corny. But I liked it." she said, catching him offguard once more with a kiss.  
  
"Well?How about you?" he asked. She smiled.  
  
"Well, I think I'll need a bit more being as rambunctious as I am."

* * *

Rhyth moved into her new apartment in the afternoon, after sleeping in and having sandwiches in bed. She could definitely say that nothing she would be able to afford in a breakfast from now on could compare with that sanwich.  
  
"Hey Corn?" she said suddenly, looking over at him on the other end of the couch she had purchased.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied.  
  
"Remind me to get you more food sometime. You really ought to be eating more." she said.  
  
"It's fine. You can get all the food groups in a sandwich you know." he said, smirking.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well I'll just have to force it on you then, won't I? Hmm.... what could I do? Ah, I know! You're going to move in so I can save money buying food in bulk instead of single packs." Rhyth replied.  
  
"Or you could eat sandwiches." he said, and she laughed. Gum suddenly skated up, looking in a panic.  
  
"Gum? What's wrong Gum?" Rhyth said, and the two put the couch down.  
  
"Yoyo is missing!" she cried.

* * *

(a/n)  
  
uh.... short chapter. Yeah.... well, you know how it is. Writing at midnight. sigh I seem to right the best at this hour.UU 


	16. The disappearance of the blonde one

They searched for Yoyo, but couldn't find it. Soon even D.J. Professor K knew and was talking about it. Rhyth spent more time in her apartment than in the garage for a few days. She was filling the house and making it homely. She had once gone to her old home and asked Cube to reconsider joining the GGs , but Cube refused saying she had something more important to attend to.

It was Yoyo's act of betrayl that surprised them all. Boogie had worked so hard to save him from the Immortals only to be kidnapped and brought to the future site of Rokkaku stadium for some rounds of Deathball. Ofcourse, the G.G.s had no idea that it had happened and heard about it later from Boogie and their newest member Jazz. Jazz had short white hair and a long scarf that had first made Rhyth inquire if it ever got caught on anything.

"Corn, you don't think that Yoyo really betrayed us, do you? I mean, he left saying that he was going to prove his loyalty to us and… now this." Rhyth said, the sound of her fork clicking against the ceramic plate.

"Is this spaghetti?" Corn asked, looking at the food in front of him. As much as he cared for Rhyth, he couldn't say that her food was recognizable. It tasted okay, which was a surprise. They were sitting in an akward silence at the table in the kitchen.

"Don't change the subject!" Rhyth said, pouting. Living with Corn had only increased the annoyance of his habits. He was always avoiding things by referring to her food which… may have had some resemblance to itself for once. She mentally shook her head, she hated it when his tactics worked on her.

"I don't know." Corn said, looking her in the eye. She then remembered his other habit. Seeing Corn sad was unusual because him having emotion was rare as it was. So whenever he got this way, she would regret pushing the matter. She stood from her place across the table and casually sat on him, hugging him.

"Don't worry about it Corn. Maybe he was brainwashed. Afterall he hasn't really said anything." She said, hoping to make him happy again. He sighed, and his arms circled her waist. She blushed, Corn's emotions affected her so much. After a moment of silence, Corn spoke again.

"I think we should finish dinner this time." Rhyth laughed at his comment and hopped off his lap, returning to her side of the table and began to eat. She stuck out her tongue at him.

"And what's wrong with my spaghetti?" she said, to which he responded with a mock dying motion

* * *

**A/N**

Yeah, I know this is short but I had to catch up on re-reading all of my own writing on this story. () So I thought it would be nice to have an image of the happy roommates.

**Tallulah, human spell check**- Miss me? o I know it's been a while but the point is that I have now put something else on it.

**Fire of Darkness**- To be honest, I don't remember why I stopped writing for this story. I think it was when I started my other story, "Poor Little Bug On The Wall", a Harry Potter fanfiction.

**Demoneyes14** – Yep, but Yoyo has a good heart. And in the game… oh wait. I'd be spoiling something if I told you about that. Meh, you must review!


End file.
